1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loader work machine. The term “loader work machine” as used herein refers generically to a group of loading/unloading vehicles for use in agricultural works, civil engineering works, etc. some non-limiting examples of which include a tractor mount type loader formed by mounting a front loader and/or a backhoe to a tractor, a self-propelled loader (wheeled loader, self-propelled backhoe, a power shovel, etc.)
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a loader work machine in which an accumulator for absorbing shock occurring during a vertical pivotal movement of a work device (e.g. a front loader) connected to a self-propelled vehicle body is connected to a hydraulic circuit (see e.g. Japanese Utility Model Application “Kokai” No. 56-171868). This accumulator is disposed adjacent a boom cylinder forwardly, rearwardly or upwardly, etc. of a connecting pipe interconnecting right and left boom members.
However, when the work device is connected to the self-propelling vehicle body, the accumulator is attached to a relative high position of the loader work machine. Hence, due to this accumulator, the front visibility from a driver's seat is deteriorated. Moreover, the attachment of the accumulator to the connecting pipe deteriorates not only the front visibility, but the aesthetic appearance.